


SpiderMan's Night Before Christmas

by Mark_C



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Characters belong to Marvel  Comics. Based upon the poem: <i>Twas the Night Before  Christmas</i> by Clement Clarke Moore. This story is written  for fun and to spread some holiday cheer.</p><p><b>Summary:</b> The night before Christmas,  Spider-Man style.</p>
    </blockquote>





	SpiderMan's Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Marvel Comics. Based upon the poem: _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ by Clement Clarke Moore. This story is written for fun and to spread some holiday cheer.
> 
> **Summary:** The night before Christmas, Spider-Man style.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through each city block  
Not a creature was stirring, except for Doc Ock.  
Criminals of all kinds knew that they had to take care,  
In the hopes that Spider-Man would not be there.

The citizens of the city were nestled all snug in their beds,  
With visions of Christmas dancing in their heads.  
Mary Jane in her nightgown, and I in my sweatpants and tee,  
Had just settled down to watch some late night TV.

When on the local news there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the couch to see what was the matter.  
Witnessing several super villains causing mayhem and stealing cash,  
I put on my Spider-Man costume quick as a flash.

Giving MJ a quick kiss and heading out into the light snow,  
I swung swiftly into the city soaring above several people below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
I was nearing the crime scene it was practically here.

Several of my enemies were so lively and quick,  
I knew very quickly they weren't acting like St Nick.  
It didn't take them long to recognize me as I came,  
And I whistled, and shouted, and called them by name.

"Now Shocker! Now, Rhino! Now, Mysterio and Hobgoblin!  
Hey, Sandman! Hey, Vulture! Hey, Lizard and Green Goblin!  
Stop right there or you'll all take the fall!  
And then it's off to jail it will be for you all!"

I fired some webbing and sailed once again into the sky,  
Then I snagged a couple of the bad guys and hung them from on high.  
Confronting two more, I scared them with a, "Boo!"  
Then I webbed them up quickly just like the previous two.

Dealing with all of these villains, I knew I was in a tight fix,  
Battling them all was like facing the Sinister Six.  
Then an idea suddenly popped into my mind,  
I started calling numbers of friends that I would hope to find.

Right after I did that, I rejoined the big fight,  
But I had a strong feeling that things would turn out alright.  
Continuing to fight, I saw something out in the distance,  
Several superhero friends were coming to lend me some assistance.

There were the Avengers, Daredevil and the Fantastic Four,  
As well as the X-Men, which evened the odds just a little bit more.  
The fighting got more intense as it picked up the pace,  
But the Lizard didn't stand a chance when my fist hit his face.

With the help of these great heroes, I knew we would be on a roll,  
This outbreak of criminal activity would soon be under control.  
As we continued to fight on, there gathered a large crowd,  
I should have known that would happen because the fighting was quite loud.

During the fight it was unfortunate that stuff got damaged like a car or a van,  
The villains learned that you don't mess with your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.  
We continued our fighting which was an amazing feat,  
Those bad guys were about to learn the meaning of defeat.

Slowly but surely, my friends and I began to put the villains on ice,  
That was because things were going oh so very nice.  
It wasn't too long when the final bad guy was caught,  
Rounding them all up, we heroes knew it was a battle well fought.

The police will soon come to end another successful day in my life,  
Taking a quick look at the time, I decided to head home to my very lovely wife.  
I then exclaimed as I web-swung out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Let me know what you thought of this Christmas tale by giving a review because they would be greatly appreciated. No flames, please. I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas.


End file.
